ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Realized Too Late
Captured by the O'hara Foundation, the trio are escorted to London and waited for someone to show up, until a girl named Scarlett came by, who is looking for her dog. Eventually, she found it and takes it back into her hands. Scarlett: Hmm... So, I'm guessing you three are visitors to the society. Sofia: Uh, what? Kiva: Well, we're here on a mission. Scarlett: Secret agents, then? Kiva: Yeah. Sofia: *quietly* Kiva, you know we're not agents or anything.. Kiva: *quietly* Oh, sorry.. Sofia: *quietly* Don't worry about it. Shon: We're, more like, peace-keepers. Scarlett: Oh? Then you might be welcomed after all. Sofia: To what? Scarlett: Our visit here. Kiva: Thanks, Scarlett. Sofia: Y--Yeah, thank you. - A few minutes later, Ray has been seated and supper has been prepared for them. Scarlett, however, wasn't convince on the food, judging from the look on her face. Shon: This smells funny.. Kiva: No kidding. Sofia: Just wish there's something else instead of this.. Shon: Did you finished your snacks already? Kiva: Well, yeah. - From Shon's pack, he takes out some apples for Kiva. Shon: Maybe these would suffice. Kiva: Thank you. Sofia: Where are we anyway? Kiva: Well, that's a good question.. - As Kiva bites an apple, one of the partners appeared for dinner. And it is revealed to be Edward Steam, Ray's father, who is alive but heavily scarred. Kiva: Edward... Sofia: *quietly* Something's seriously wrong with him. Not just the look... Kiva: *quietly* I know... Shon: Mr. Steam? Edward: Welcome to Steam Castle. I know you have tons of questions to ask. Kiva: Well, we do actually. Sofia: Where's the steam ball you took from us!? Edward: There's no need to be hasty of things. Sofia: Hasty..? Edward: I suppose a tour is called for.. Kiva: (Edward is really getting on my nerves...) Shon: A tour? Edward: Of course. Come this way. - Edward takes his son and the trio for a tour across the castle. During the tour, Ray spotted the steam ball in place. Sofia: So that's where it went.. Edward: Yes. The Steam Castle has been prepared for the demonstration, using three steam balls to maintain the flow through it. Kiva: Flow? Sofia: The steam current. That's what he means. Kiva: Oh. - At the top of Steam Castle, Scarlett and the others sees the location from where they are- London, where the Great Exhibition is being held. Shon: Wow... Reia would've love this sight... Kiva: Yeah. Sofia: Want to take a photo of the sight? Kiva: Sure. - Kiva takes her camera and takes a photoshot of the sights of London. Shon: Most unusual.. Sofia: How's that? Shon: Is photography one of Kiva's hobbies? Kiva: Yes, that's right. Shon: I see. Sofia: Nothing like this would last forever.. Kiva: I know. I want to make this memorable for Reia. Like a 'get well' present. Shon: (How long was I trained for?) Sofia: Great idea, Kiva. That should ease her pain a little. Kiva: Thanks. Sofia: Want me to send this to her? Kiva: Yes. I really appreciate it, Sofia. - Sofia takes the photo and teleported to Conton City, leaving Kiva with Shon. Shon: I know why Reia left Conton City a long time ago, but did something happened to her? Kiva: Well, yeah. A lot. You see, she recovered her memories from the fight on Scarif, protected her rival from Enchantress and...I took my place as a sister of heart. Shon: Yet, she continues to grow stronger. Kiva: Yep. Yet sometimes, she has this 'white power' she keeps hiding. Know anything about it? Shon: No, but Goku or Whis might. Kiva: Oh, right... Shon: Our only concern, right now, is Dr. Nefarious. Do you think he's crazy enough to pull the trigger on this 'demonstration' that they are going to show? Kiva: Well, not just crazy. He's insane. Shon: How? Kiva: Dr. Nefarious tried to use 'Age of Robots' plan a few times and tried to destroy Reia using a giant mech a while back. - Upon hearing this, Shon cringed his fist in anger towards Nefarious. Shon: He has to be here somewhere, right? Kiva: Yeah. We'll find him. Shon: I certainly hope so. - Back at Conton City, Sofia returned to Reia. Reia: Oh. Hey. Sofia: Hey, partner. Kiva sent me this to you. - Sofia then handed over the photo to Reia, which surprised her. Reia: Looks beautiful.. Sofia: She often thinks about you. Reia: Of course she does. She is a sister to me too. Sofia: How's your recovery? Reia: Coming along nicely. Won't be out in the open until tomorrow. Already told Kiva about it. Sofia: Right. Supreme Kai of Time: Oh, Sofia. I didn't expect you to be back so soon. Sofia: Just a drop-off, boss. I should be on my way back. - Sofia then teleports back to Shon and Kiva as Reia looked at the photo Kiva took for her. Category:Scenes